1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to children's harnesses and leashes and more specifically it relates to a safety device for a child.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous children's harnesses and leashes have been provided in prior art that are adapted to retain children only when other people always hold onto the leashes by hand. If the leashes are released the children can run away. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.